User talk:SCC-47106
Welcome! Hi SCC-47106 -- we are excited to have Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Angela SCC-47106 DON'T WIPE OUT (TV SERIES) WITHOUT THE TV SERIES ITS GOES TO THE MAIN PAGE chunkyman40000 On the Captain Brown page, would you please put the contents outside of the infobox like everybody else's wikia? SCC-47106 Once I know specifically how to do that, done.SCC-47106 21:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) chunkyman40000 I Need Your Help On My Template:infobox spectrum agent jarod mighty Hey, Parker, I'm creating the same infobox of the original characters because in New Captain Scarlet, s01e02, Colonel White says, "It wasn't Captain Black--it was a Mysteron," because some characters wasn't because their mysterons so im creatin same seperate characters but different. jarod mighty this is i created my own wikia and this is the wikia of captain scarlet and the mysterons & new captain scarlet because i didn't put gerry anderson's on the title their all 2 in 1 Leaving Wikia i am the one who was known as chunkyman40000 created this wikia from now on you shall run this captain scarlet wikia i got my own wikia the same but different im leaving this wikia all to you. Adoption SCC-47106, May I "adopt"/become an administrator/bureaucrat on this wiki? Kind regards, Master Aryon (talk) 12:28, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Response I cannot delete a profile. If you're referencing the "plagiarism" incident involving WeltonArsenal, I repeat: it took place on Thunderbirds Wiki. Not this one. As a side note, please be civil when messaging others. I don't appreciate people using capital letters and exclamation marks to me. Sniping is AwesomeSpeak to the Sniper 00:51, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :SCC-47106. :No one on Thunderbirds Wiki is listening to me. Please can you leave WeltonArsenal on Thunderbirds Wiki and message (talk page: http://thunderbirds.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WeltonArsenal) requesting he remove plagiarised content on the pages "Tracy Island" and "Firefly". I have asked him before and he deletes my messages. He must be thinking copyright is not a big deal. :Thanks. :Sniping is AwesomeSpeak to the Sniper 00:43, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Guyus24 Please can you block Guyus24 for six months? He's removed a message from WeltonArsenal's talk page; only WeltonArsenal should be removing content from his talk page. Guyus24 says it's defamatory content, but it's not: it's a fact. WeltonArsenal plagiarised from a copyrighted book and this is not acceptable. Thank you. Sniping is AwesomeSpeak to the Sniper 19:01, January 6, 2016 (UTC) I will Adopt this Wiki I'm going to contact Wikia and tell them I want to adopt this Wiki. If you don't voice any objections over the next week or so they will give it to me. Cheers. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 21:09, December 9, 2017 (UTC) How do you intend to adopt the wiki? I had started it, and I do not know of any way anyone else can "adopt" it. Parker Gabriel (SCC-47106) 03:06, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :OK, don't worry. I can't adopt it if you don't want me to. Now that you're back making edits, I'm not even going to try. Cheers. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 09:55, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Help on the home page Hi Parker, I wanted to ask you if you might want some help on the home page of this wikia because I thought it looked a bit untidy compared to the other Gerry Anderson based wikias, I've seen. I've just created something that may look good on the home page, it's on this link: Welcome template. I didn't want to put it there without your permisssion first though, I thought should have first look. If you let me be a co-administrator I can help you transform your wikipedia into something special and fix the overhead banners and infoboxes for you and the wikipedia's background could be covered with the logo of Spectrum. I've loads of great ideas to make this wikipedia great especially since it was the anniversary of the show last year. Please message me back. Kindest regards DisneyFan18111928 (talk) 13:18, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Hi Parker, thanks for answering back. I hoped you liked the template I sent you and I was also thinking of a link gallery where they can click on a picture to get on a certain topic such as Spectrum, the original television series, New Captain Scarlet etc. If we all work together, this will turn out to a great wikia. I hope I can help you out anyway I can. DisneyFan18111928 (talk) 17:55, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Home page Hi Parker, I hope you like the way I have changed the Home page. I thought it would attract more attention for the readers. I also think there should be be a background of the Spectrum logo on the outside of this wikia. I also have a few ideas of some of the pages based on topics such as Spectrum and the original tv series. I suggest that having pages with just lists of things such as episodes and Spectrum Personnel shouldn't be just on one page itself, it should be on the page it is already related to. So it may be best to paste all the info from that page and put it on the page it is related to and then delete the list page. I also may make a page related to the new audio cds they published last year because I couldn't see any pages related to it. Kindest regards DisneyFan18111928 (talk) 22:55, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Editing prohibited? Have I lost permission to edit anything on "Fandom" (Wikia) on grounds of my edits supposedly being vandalism when they are actually NOT??? What seems to give that I somehow cannot publish edits? Parker Gabriel (SCC-47106) 07:37, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Hi Parker, I think the reasons are the way you keep putting exclamation marks on the titles all the time, giving them too long names and highlighting and capitalizing bits that there is no need to. The episodes shouldn't be called installments and the titles don't have to be so specific and detailed, that's why you got blocked. I think you overdo the pages just like what you're doing on this wikia. The Mysterons title was fine, you didn't have to go overboard and change it. I hope this helps you. DisneyFan18111928 (talk) 12:44, April 30, 2018 (UTC) I didn't block you Hi Parker, I don't know what you're talking about, I NEVER BLOCKED YOU!. I only gave you some helpful advice on why someone else probably may of blocked you but it wasn't me. It's probably all just a misunderstanding, I thought we were working together to make this wikia special. I think someone is playing a cruel joke on you and you're upset, I understand that, but when you put that message on your talk page, I was just as surprised as you were. DisneyFan18111928 (talk) 12:37, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Apology I apologize for having been so mistaken, and I stand corrected. Parker Gabriel (SCC-47106) 07:18, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Lunarville 7 Hi Parker, I'm pleased you like what I've done to the pages. I was just wondering why there is more than one Lunarville 7 episode page. I feel that the one I created was just fine, but I found another one that you've written called an instalment. One of them may have to be deleted because it may confuse the person trying to find it. I feel my one called "Lunarville 7" (episode) should be kept because I spent quite a long time creating that page and I'm very proud of it. Please let me know what your decision is. Thanks. DisneyFan18111928 (talk) 21:41, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Unable to merge Sorry Parker, I'm not sure how to merge the pages together. I tried redirecting but it kept telling me that I had to ask permission from the administrator. Is there anyway you can just copy and paste stuff onto the other pages and delete the ones you don't need? other wise you may accidently end with more than one of the same page. It comes in handy with being the founder of some of the wikias I have created: #Highlight the box that says Edit #Click on the option that says Delete #You'll see a page history box with a delete page button, click on it and your problems are over. That's the best way to remove pages you don't want. I hope this helps you. DisneyFan18111928 (talk) 02:56, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for your kind welcome, but I'm sure I can manage. I hope you don't mind if in future I write a page on the World Aquanaut Security Patrol to give some depth to Captain Grey and Lieutenant Green's backstories? Please let me know. Call sounded for World Aquanaut Security Patrol article The 05-07-2018 request for permission to write a page about the World Aquanaut Security Patrol is hereby responded to by sounding a call for exactly such an article to be written. The purpose is to provide additional background information on both Captain Grey (Bradley John Holden) and Lieutenant Green (Seymour Roger Griffiths) of Spectrum, since both were indeed WASP personnel. Parker Gabriel (SCC-47106) 05:50, August 2, 2018 (UTC) You don't mind, do you? Response Whoever so volunteered, by all means, WRITE the bloody article! Parker Gabriel (SCC-47106) 06:03, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Alright.